Angelus
by blackphanthom
Summary: You are asking me how I'm gonna live with myself. ..Look in the mirror. Ask yourself the same question".. There are some things that even Charlie Eppes can't control..Like himself.


Hello, here I'm again, first and foremost, I offer a huge apology for the lengthy vacation that apparently take me, but to be honest, my work seems to have conspired against me, just finished my degree in forensic psychology and to cap it all Laptop of my ills, died, and with them all my stories in progress, then while the missing piece of my beloved computer, I am using an oldest model. Problems aside now I hope to progress faster, I am editing Six degrees, and this new history been bothering me for long days, so I decided to give better output. I hope you like it and enjoy.

Especially devoted to luvnumb3rs whose reviews I love and fear at the same time.

And to Alison Kingston whose words I keep on my mind every time i was writing

* * *

**_".. So you´re gonna tell me that everything you do will be used for good, all the time...?"  
".. You're asking me how I'm gonna live with myself, then take a look in the mirror and ask yourself the same question"  
_****Scott Reynolds to Charlie**  
**Episode: Sacrifice. Season 1 **

* * *

**A N G E L  
**  
**Natural Disasters**

".. The knowledge can create or destroy, and if we know that math is how the nature communicates with us and that everything in this world is related to the numbers, imagine the power that gives them their knowledge... Who can give me positive and negative examples on the power of numbers ...?"

Charles Eppes, a professor in assets, an expert in math, 30-year-old boy genius, note with pleasure the hands of his students lifted eager to participate, seeing with happiness how hislove and passion for numbers would be shared by the rest of his class, which crowded the classroom, even despite being one of hottest days in the year.

The fluidity and ease with which their development classes, the excellent relationship with his family and friends, his work in collaboration with his older brother in the FBI and the respect and affection shown by the companions of his brother over the years, had given Gharlie a sense of security and comfort he felt lost for a while, achieving leave behind nearly all its ghosts past ... almost. . Sometimes, he can feel chills going through his body and the disturbing memories of their past mistakes. Secrets that would put his almost perfect world upside down... but that sense would now test the recurrence of an unrepeatable moment, Charlie was rebuked himself, smiling at the enthusiastic participation of their students.

"My father said that .. who knows numbers, is able to find the famous needle in the haystack ..." expressed a pretty girl sitting in front of the classroom.

"That's Sherry"-Charlie complement moving toward her, we'll just need the appropriate variables to do so, and so ... "

"It's like what that guy said ..., that" Give me a lever and I 'll move the world. " isn't it professor ?" asked a huge guy sitting on the writing table of his desk.

_**"**Josh!"_ Charlie-thought, smiling at the always practise and direct a way of thinking of the young and sometimes intimidating athlete.

"Well, that would be more in the field of physics, but whether we should use a formula to calculate the total mass of the planet and . .." answered the young teacher making great strides toward the chalkboard to write and explain his pupils the formula above.

However, his intentions were thwarted by a slight explosion from the roof of the hall, followed by a jolt that forced everyone to cover their ears to finish in a slight warm drizzle inside the hall to set in motion the whole group.

"_All right"-_. Sigh Charlie, looking toward the ceiling while his dark curls were soaked, -_** "it**_ _seems that the air conditioning finally surrendered."_-"See you tomorrow, guys, do not forget to practice the equations of which we speak today and bring more examples to class," Cry Charlie, trying to make himselves heard over the voices of their students and matching the bell output.

Seeing their heterogeneous group disappear hastily classroom, Charlie could not avoid smiling at the thought that despite the disastrous end, the class had proved successful, while he kept his things in a hurry, until he believed hear a sweet and loved voice whispering to his ear: "_Charlie,why people run in the rain, if there are more rain ahead?"_ This was something that her mother used to say when he was immersed frantically trying to solve a problem.

"Mom?"-The image and memory of his mother filled him with a warm feeling, accompanied by a feeling of concern ... "_If life was perfect ...",_ thought Charlie, noting that the rain to the interior of his salon had finally ceased.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Concentrate on trying to clean up the mess created by the disaster in his classroom, Charlie did not realize when someone quietly entered the room , warning their presence only when the person was already too close, causing a shock to Charlie .

"I surprised you with the your guard low , professor! - Said the stranger, whom Charlie was not able to locate within the campus of CalSci.

"Forgive me ! Not, I was a little distracted" Charlie answered, retreating a few steps in order to put some distance between himself and the strange.

"You're good at what you does, but I was being told so." The odd man again invaded the personal space of the young Eppes, making him feel uncomfortable.

"... Thank you,sorry ,Did I know you?" Asked Charlie, trying to claim the concern that caused him the sinister man.

"Not yet ..." the man answered in a low voice, stretched his right hand placing an envelope in front of Charlie .

"Come on, professor, take it, I know that you are a very curious kid," insisted the stranger with a false smile.

Charlie extended his hand to take the envelope, thinking about how upset his father and brother if they see him accepting things from a stranger. But, come on, that was decades ago, he is now an adult ... an adult quite restless and in the urgent need of his older brother presence. Gently he snatched the envolope from the man's hand walking again,protecting himself behind his desk.

"What is this?, Who are you? asked Charlie cautiously after considering the envelope even remained unopened in his hands.

The man standing in the middle of his classroom smiled maliciously, nailing his sights on the young teacher, while saying. "You've heard it said" If you stay in the same place, the world turns to you? "

"Excuse me ?" Charlie felt like a stream of early frost walked his back, alerting completely his instincts.

"What is this? When you open it,you will know . Who am I?, It does not matter." The strange man approached Charlie exploitinghis stunning. "What matters here is who you are ... I know who you reallya are" The man whispered while walking around Charlie, and then leave the office in big strides.

Charlie remained paralyzed in front of his desk trying to open with shaky handsthe infamous envelope, what he found inside, made him feel as if all the air in the room had suddenly been removed and now it will be impossible to breathe.

123456789123456789

Well, that's it for the first chapter.  
Please let me know if they think and what they like or dislike.


End file.
